Reminisence
by unpredictable.l
Summary: Okay here's a proper summary. Anna is kiddnapped by Hao, Yoh eventually finds out and goes to rescue her. Hao and Anna talk alot. Read to find out what pairing.!Actual chappie 4! The real one!
1. Default Chapter

-I don`t own Shaman King.  
  
My second fic! WEEEEE!!!!!^_^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yoh`s P.O.V.  
  
It was a bright and sunny day, the birds seem happy about it. I keep hearing   
  
them singing. I am with Manta getting groceries for Anna. They are for dinner. I   
  
wish she would make dinner for once. Although if I told her that she would probably   
  
give me extra training for whining or somthing. I shuddered at the thought.  
  
"Yoh?"  
  
"Hey Yoh! HHEEELLOOO!!"  
  
Oops, I guess that Manta was talking to me.  
  
"Yeah?"I answered.  
  
" You were zoning out again. What were you thinking about?"  
  
"Oranges" I said simply. If I said Anna, he would go thinking the wrong things   
  
and start yelling again. It made my ears hurt.  
  
"Sure, I wish you would stop zoning out like that, you seem to never listen   
  
100%,,,,,,, yup I zoned out again. Don`t worry though, he will be talking about that  
  
for 30 minutes or more.  
  
" So, do you like any girls?" Whoa, that came out of nowhere. So that is  
  
what zoning out gets you.  
  
"Yeah, I like one." Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna,,,,   
  
"Who?"He is my best friend, why not?  
  
"Anna."  
  
"YOU LIKE ANNA?! YOH I HAD NO IDEA?!"  
  
"COULD YOU NOT YELL THAT LOUD!!!!Geeze tell it to the world, why don`t   
  
you."  
  
"Hehe, sorry Yoh. Yoh?"  
  
I suddenly got a bad feeling about something at home. I ran off home dropp-  
  
ing the groceries as I went.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A.N. My second fic. I think it is better than my last one but I`m not sure. This   
  
could be a Yoh+Anna fic, or a Hao/Anna, or a love triangle. It`s all up to you guys.Or   
  
I could just do what I originally planned to do.-unpredictable.l. 


	2. Reminiscence chapter 2

Reminiscence-Part Two  
  
~I don`t own Shaman King~  
  
~Sorry if the characters are.O.O.C   
  
I`ve only read 3 chapters of the manga and I have not seen one episode!  
  
The second chapter!Enjoy!~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Anna`s P.O.V.  
  
I heard a knock at the door, so naturally, I went to answer it. When I opened   
  
the door, a teenager stood outside. He had long blackish brown hair, deep black   
  
eyes and large earrings.  
  
"Hao, what are you doing here?"It is strange how he and Yoh look so   
  
much alike. Yes I know they are twins, but they act so different. I now turn my   
  
attention back to Hao, I should be alert when he is around.  
  
"I said, what are you doing here?" Now this was just annoying, he was   
  
smiling that innocent grin that did not fit him at all. I was getting ready to shut   
  
the door in his face he put a cloth to my mouth and before I knew it, I fell asleep.  
  
Hao`s P.O.V.  
  
I was walking to my brothers residence, yes WALKING. I didn`t want to use   
  
my spirit, it could attract to much attention. I did not want that. Why was I going to his   
  
house, you might ask? Well I was getting bored and I wanted to talk to someone.   
  
The girls seem to agree to everything I say though, and that can get very, very   
  
boring. So I decided to come here and get someone more interesting to talk to, and   
  
I belive find a way to toy with my brother`s mind too. I see the door open. Ah yes the   
  
itako, Anna was it?She would be interesting to talk to. So I smile but her expression   
  
doesn`t change. We are similar itako, and I very much like you. She has asked me   
  
what I was doing here, but I chose not to answer.Still smiling, I put the chemically   
  
treated cloth to her mouth, and she fell asleep.  
  
Anna`s P.O.V  
  
I woke up, and looked at the new surroundings around me. Just a minute ago   
  
I was at home, and then...Hao. If I was annoyed before, I was infuriated now.  
  
"So you finnaly woke up.I was getting bored." Oh, so he is acting as if I was   
  
like a new toy still unopened.  
  
" Good."I was tempted to use my beads to strangle him, but thought better of   
  
it. He is too strong for that attack.  
  
" What do you want?" I ask.  
  
"I wanted someone to talk to." He replied.  
  
" Why don`t you talk to that Marion girl, she seems quite interested in you." I   
  
said with a hint of sarcasm to my voice.  
  
"Yes, but I`m not very interested in her."He said lightly, like that wasn`t of   
  
importance. So trying something else, I tried to see into his mind. What I met there   
  
was a wall.Then I went searching for the door. As I roamed around the fortress that   
  
was his mind I could catch glimpses of things through tiny cracks of windows. From   
  
those windows I could see pain, saddness, hate and bitterness. Was it these things  
  
that made him so evil?Or did he let me see these things, just for my pity?No, I don`t   
  
think those windows were intentional. For some strange reason, I wanted to fling   
  
open them, open his mind and get rid of his pain. Don`t ask me why.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yoh`s P.O.V.  
I have been running until I saw my house.Rushing even faster, I ran into the house  
  
barely getting my shoes off.Taomao happened to be home, and I asked her if she had seen   
  
Anna.  
  
"No,Yoh she wasn`t here when I got home.Why?"  
  
"I got really worried for her, and I sil am worried."  
  
"Yoh, I`m sure she`s okay.Anna can take of herself."  
  
"Yeah,your right,but I`m gonna look for her anyway."  
  
"Hey,Yoh I`ll help too!"  
  
"Oh thanks Manta!"Well Manta is not slow you know.He does have to get to cram   
  
school on time.Both Taomao and Manta made me feel a bit better, so I put on a smile.But  
  
somehow I still feel worried for Anna.Was she okay?What could have happend to her?   
A.N.This chapter seemed longer to me,(althogh it still isn`t that long.)It`s gonna  
  
be kind of a love triangle,and you will find out what pairing it is at the end.(I`ll give  
  
you three guesses and the first one doesn`t count.)Anyways, thanks to all those who reviewed  
  
if it wasn`t for you I would have given up fanfiction.Hope you like this story I`m trying  
  
I really am!I wrote this whole thing while listening to Megumi Hayashibara,why yes I  
  
love J-pop!Oh and sorry about updating so late!-unpredictable.l.^_^ 


	3. Reminiscence chapter 3

Reminiscence chapter 3  
  
~I don`t own Shaman King.~  
  
~Okay third chapter. Sorry it took so long. I kind of ran out of ideas.(^_^;   
  
I know, excuses, excuses.)Here it comes, look out! AAAAAHHHHHHHH!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Manta`s P.O.V.  
  
"So where should we start looking?" Yoh hasn`t been acting all himself lately,  
  
in fact, I`m usually the one who gets worried.  
  
"Maybe she went to visit someone and she will send a letter saying so."I   
  
said, trying to be logical.  
"Maybe......but let`s look for her anyway!" Good he was back to normal.  
  
Well maybe, both Anna and he was good at wearing masks.  
  
"Okay let`s go!" First we started asking around seeing anyone had seen   
  
her. The first person we asked was Ryu and his gang.  
  
"Oh you mean the most beautiful, pretty and lovley itako Anna? No we  
  
haven`t seen her latley." I swear if he had been on one of my anime shows   
  
he would have hearts in his eyes and girly bubbles all around him. The answers   
  
from most of the rest of the shamans were the same. Except for the lovesick   
  
part. I didn`t quite catch Yoh`s reaction to that.Hmmm, this is kind of weird   
  
surly Anna could have told someone where she went. I mean even the  
  
ghosts didn`t know where she was. If Yoh was worried before, he must  
  
be hysterical now. But when I looked over to him he was spaced out   
  
whistiling a tune I had not heard of. He was just, Yoh.  
  
"Hey Yoh."  
  
"Yeah I`m listening."I guess he wasn`t as spaced out as I thought he  
  
was.  
  
"You think that Iron Maiden Jeanne will know where Anna is?"  
  
"Probably not, judging from everyone elses answers."He said smiling.  
  
How can he stay so cheerful?  
  
"Don`t worry, it`ll be okay."Isn`t that just like Yoh?  
  
" Oh, isn`t that were Jeanne lives?  
  
"Yep."After a 'few' questions and some uncalled for glares from Marco,  
  
we could talk to Jeanne.  
  
"So you say that she disappeared without a trace?"  
  
Yoh`s P.O.V.  
  
"Yeah." This was the last person we asked.  
  
"No I don`t know where she is." I looked down feeling a little disappointed.  
  
"But, she could have been kidnapped." WHAT!  
  
"By who?" Manta and I said in unision.  
  
"By Hao." Of Coarse!Why didn`t I see it before?Hao did seem interested   
  
in Anna.What could he be doing to her? Is she okay? I could hear the alarms in my  
  
head going berserk again.  
  
"Thank you Lady Jeanne!"With that I grabbed Manta`s arm and rushed   
  
straight towards my brothers house.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anna`s P.O.V  
  
"You want to marry the shaman king don`t you?"He said.  
  
"Yes, and I belive that Yoh will shaman king."Where was he going with   
  
this?  
  
"Silly, I will be shaman king, but things might get boring unless I have   
  
someone interesting to be with."I just gave him the same apathetic look I   
  
always wore, wondering if he was going were I thought he was.  
  
"Anna, I want you to be that person." I had guessed that much, but  
  
I still had no reply.  
  
" You have to say something sometime."  
  
"I know, but I was just thinking."  
  
"Oh, about what?" He was getting closer to me both mentally and   
  
physically. I wasn`t very comfortable with that.  
  
"I said, what are tou thinking about?" I wasn`t about to say 'you'   
  
he would just try to get closer. Which, in a way I wanted to help him,  
  
but I didn`t want to be caught off guard if this was just some plan of his.  
  
"Yoh." I said with a calm face.  
  
" You`re lying to me." How could he tell?Heh, Yoh could always tell   
  
too. Hao was still coming closer and I was backing up.  
  
"I have talked for quite awhile, now I will leave." In a graceful manner  
  
I quickly around him and headed straight to the door. That was when I   
  
felt something grab my wrist.  
  
"I didn`t say you could leave."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A.N. Another cliffhanger brought to you by lazygoodfornothingcouchpotatoe  
  
girl otherwise known as unpredictable.l. Oh and sorry 'bout the Ryu bit. My serious  
  
meter is draining and I read that he had this crush on Anna at some point in time.  
  
Well, got praises?Flames?Suggestions?Just review and tell me!-unpredictable.l 


	4. HEEELLLPPP!

I NEED HELP!!  
  
A.N. Okay all you wonderful reviewers out there, I have come across a   
  
gaint block on this story. I don't if I should make a battle scene because  
  
if I do I have to figure out what kind of attacks Marion, Kanna, and Matilda  
  
have!(I wish I knew, I wish I knew.)Why would I put a fight scene in there?   
  
Uh, why not? Or if you people don't know what kind of attack they have, uh,  
  
please don't mind if this fic gets more boring than it already is.(I'm kidding.)I   
  
also want to apologize for such a lllooonnnggg wait, but like I said, I ran  
  
into a wall(Both literally and psycologicaly.I know I didn't spell that right.)  
  
and couldn't figure out what to do. So, when in doubt, resort to violence!(No,  
  
not really.Don't resort to violence unless dealing with Marco.) But belive me,  
  
I know what I'm going to do with the endings!(I mean ending.As in one. Eheheheh.)  
  
Soooo, if anyone knows, please tell me! I'd be very, very happy! And once again  
  
sorry about the long wait, but the sooner I know the sooner I can continue!  
  
You can tell me through reviews or the email address on my bio page.  
  
-unpredictable.l 


	5. Reminiscence

Chapter 4  
  
~I don't own Shaman King~  
  
A.N. Okay first of all I want to say sorry, this chapter took entirely TOO long to   
  
update. It shouldn't have took this long to write this but like I've said before, I ran into a   
  
wall. Thanks to Kitsune Asakura for the info on the 'Hana-gumi'.(I didn't know they were called   
  
that, although I don't know alot of things. ^_^;) Sorry again for the REALLY late update,I feel   
  
really bad about that. ;.;  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anna's P.O.V  
  
I turned around and gave him a stone cold glare.  
  
"I don't care." I said with extreme annoyance in my voice. I can't belive him! He thinks   
  
he can keep me here!I think I should slap him, a lot. But like my beads, he is too strong   
  
to be bothered by my slap. And he still has that annoying grin on his face!  
  
"Don't you ever stop smiling?" I asked, trying to find an outlet for my anger.  
  
"Would you like me to?" he said back, flirtingly as usual.   
  
"Yes."I didn't actually expect him to stop smiling though, but like Yoh's weird behavior,   
  
he did stop smiling. Their moods can change so abrubtly. I looked at his face and I saw all the   
  
things I saw before, all those melancholy feelings the were in his mind.  
  
"Why are you so sad?" When I said those words they weren't so much of an question, they   
  
were more like an demand for an answer.  
  
"One who's soul has lived so long is bound to have much grief." I wonder if he is a 15   
  
year old or a 500 year old, those words were so deep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yoh's P.O.V  
  
By now I have thought of just about everything that could have happened to Anna, none of   
  
them good.'I have to think of something happier.' While running I absent-mindedly turned the   
  
volume to my walkman, Bob loud in my ears.'Oranges, oranges, oranges..' Okay so I'm still   
  
worried about Anna, but I got to calm down ya know? Besides if I meet up with Hao with a   
  
jumbeled mind he'll just make me more confused and that would make everything more confusing   
  
and 'ORANGES, ORANGES, ORANGES, ORANGES!' is what crossed my mind to make me feel better.  
  
'Don't worry 'bout it. Anna can take care of herself, she's strong.'the little voice in my head   
  
tells me. Well, if he's not worried then I won't worry either. Hold on!  
  
"Hey where were you earlier today!" 'I was asleep.' So my subconscience slept on the job   
  
too.  
  
"Yoh?"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Manta's P.O.V  
  
"Yoh?" I said,"I was with you all day what are you talking about?" He can be so random   
  
sometimes.  
  
"Huh? Oh I was just talking to myself." Yoh said with a smile, like that was a normal   
  
thing to do.  
  
"We're getting close to his house now." He said, becoming serious. I think I'm getting   
  
used to his mood swings by now.  
  
"We're here."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Normal P.O.V  
  
Yoh and Manta proceed onto the path that led straight to Hao's house.  
  
"Hold on." Came a voice. It's speaker had orange hair and a black jumper with a white   
  
shirt on underneath it. Next to her was two other girls, one with blonde hair and one with   
  
blue. They too had on black attire.  
  
"Hao told us not to let anyone in and that includes you." Mathilda said with a smile.   
  
Kanna, the blue haired one, was currently putting out her cigarette. Marion just stood there   
  
blankly holding on to her doll.  
  
"Huh, I see' Yoh said with a wry grin.'Amidamaru!" The 600 year old spiit appeared   
  
immediatly, much to Manta's extreme surprize.  
  
"Yes, Lord Yoh?"  
  
"Get ready!" Yoh quickly turns Amidamaru into his spirit flame mode.  
  
"INTEGRATE!" Yoh then scanned the area for any weapon-like material and saw a pipe lying   
  
on the ground. He ran and picked it up, flipped it around a few times and held it sword style.   
  
Immediatly Mathilda's Jack-O-Lantern swung his blades at Yoh.  
  
"Trick or Treat!" Mathilda said, laughing insanley. Yoh rolled out of the way, and jumped   
  
up, turning 3/4's to avoid Ashcroft's lance. That's when a bullet hit his arm, cutting through   
  
his arm and sleeve, leaving a trail of crimson fluid.  
  
"YOH!"  
  
"It's okay Manta, it only grazed my shoulder." Yoh said while dodging another blow from   
  
Mathilda's pumpkin. The bullet from Marion's doll came back, but Yoh blocked it with his   
  
sword/pipe. Something hard hit his back, and Yoh flew into a tree.'I have to get to Anna!'  
  
He thought, whilst getting up feeling much pain.  
  
Yoh started throwing a number of attacks to the girls, catching them off guard.   
  
Appearently they thought he had given up. With the thought of getting to Anna driving him, Yoh   
  
kept slashing with his make do sword. He had already taken down Marion and Mathilda, and was   
  
fighting with Kanna and Ashcroft. Ashcroft struck, Yoh parried. It went like that for what   
  
seemed like ages, although in fact it was only minutes. 'I have to get up closer.' Yoh then   
  
dodged another one of Ashcroft's blows, and hit him right underneath his breastplate. Jumping   
  
around Ashcroft Yoh knocked out Kanna with a swift hit to the head.  
  
"Come on Manta!" Yoh said, back to normal.  
  
"Right!" Manta answered understandingly. Then they ran into Hao's house.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A.N You can tell a A.A.A wrote this! (Abosolutly Amuteur Author.) Well first of all sorry   
  
about the horrible battle scene.(It's my first time trying one.) I mean the Hana-gumi got all   
  
those cool weapons and Yoh got a POLE!(;.;) Go ahead yell at me for that, you know you want to.  
  
(Cheering up.)This chapter was a little longer!(Though still short.) Oh and in the last chapter  
  
when Hao said 'I didn't say you could leave.' he said it playfully. And don't you think that if   
  
you covered up his smile his eye's would be all sad?(You don't think so? maybe it's just me...)  
  
As always, please review and I apologize once again for the long wait.  
  
Here some feedback to the reviewers mainly from the last chapters.  
  
Kitsune Asakura: Thank you sssooooo much for the info, I was really glad you gave it to me! As   
  
for chapter 3 Hao's not that evil is he? I don't know I've never seen the anime and Tao Ren is   
  
going to make his guest appearance in the American version of Shonen Jump. Enough yap, I hope   
  
you liked this chapter!^_^  
  
sakura_himura: We'll just have to see about that HaoXAnna....6.6   
  
unmei:I'm really glad you liked it!(I am, I am!):)  
  
tone: Sorry I know it's not nice but it gets you to read the next chapter right? I'm also sorry   
  
about not updating fast.-_-Sorry face  
  
inu-yasha: I'll see you at school, you don't like to read these things anyway.   
  
lan-yue: I like YohXAnna too! 0_^  
  
Rusco: Cool! Me too!(yup.I said cool.knarly.dude.woah.);)  
  
Yuta: Let's hope sooo...  
  
Anna: Um sorry, I don't speak that language. 


End file.
